Your Prince? -Drarry-
by TheFrindge
Summary: In world where the kingdom of Hogwarts has four regions, each with it's head. Harry's family is next on the way to being the heir of Gryffindor, everything seems fine until the forces of evil strike the kingdom right from it's core. (full summary inside. didn't fit here)
1. Prologue

**Summary: In world where the kingdom of Hogwarts has four regions, each with it's head. Harry's family is next on the way to being the heir of Gryffindor, everything seems fine until the forces of evil strike the kingdom right from it's core.**

 **Harry's parents are kidnapped and after a year proclaimed dead, his cousins are to take care of him so one day he is ready for the responsibility of being the prince Gryffindor.** **Now 11 Harry is going to Hogwarts, ready for his schooling. There he meets a certain Slytherin prince, is he finally someone that'll help Harry?**

 **ships: drarry , romaine, one sided daphne/draco, small snilly**

* * *

I ran through the dark forest, coldness surrounded me, and every inch of my face was frozen in terror.

This should have never happened, they should have never found us. I tightly pressed Harry against me making sure he wouldn't fall out of my grasp. As I did so I felt something grab my arm, suddenly I was very glad that I decided to grip Harry tighter or he surely would've fallen.

I aggressively turned around extending my wand in a threatening pose, Harry only held by one hand uncertainly.

"Lily Potter, you can't run from me! "  
It was a disgusting death eater, his voice laced with bittersweet joy. He was obviously mental.

"Let go of me you scum!" I let out in an almost whisper, making myself sound like an enraged snake. How ironic.

"Na-ah Lily. The dark lord wants _you."_  
He pulled me against him, I was extremely uncomfortable and on high alert. I tried pointing my wand at him better this time but he snatched it with his other free hand. I glared at him fiercely but he just chuckled.

"But you see... " he leaned closely next to my ear, making me freeze in terror. "... He isn't the only one who _wants_ you. "

My eyes widened at the implications, my body was repulsed at him touching me at all.

I tried thinking of plan quickly.  
He had my wand in his hand, and he is taller so getting the wand back would be impossible. I can't kick him in the nuts or I lose balance and Harry falls.  
But maybe-

That's when it clicked, I had a plan.

I forcefully managed to relax my body into his and let his hand roam on my back. He was obviously surprised for a few seconds before he laughed happily, even though he sounded like a maniac.

I wanted to shudder and kick him but I had to keep up the act.

"Thinking about it, I wouldn't mind..." I whispered into his neck seductively. "... You taking me... " I led my breath warm his neck and I felt him getting distracted. "... And touching places... " I took the hand that was now empty of the wand and let it touch his back. "...where the royal hands had been... " he didn't notice that my hand may had been separated from it's wand, but now I had equipped it with something sharper. "...but... " I leaned backwards a bit and met his hideous eyes that were filled with lust, what an animal.

"... I've changed my mind. " His face scrunched in confusion until it changed into one of pain and terror.

His entire body froze, paralyzed. I quickly stepped backwards and let his body fall, right on his face. Hard.

Sound of breaking bones inclined that he most probably broke his nose.

I saw blood trickle from his back, right where I had stabbed him with my knife. I knew magicals are usually unprepared for physical attacks, but I also didn't know death eaters were stupid enough to think I didn't have a weapon.

Whatever, he is most probably paralyzed or dead. Either way I should hurry.

I took my wand and his just in case.  
Looking at him for a few seconds I decided to take the knife too.

I quickly stored all the weapons in the ruffled materials of my too heavy dress. It obviously wasn't tailored for running.

I started running again, knowing the guards couldn't keep all those death eaters at bay for much longer.

I almost tripped seeing as my shoes weren't made for running either.

Harry started crying, not too loud thankfully, and I managed to calm him down.

I was getting quite tired now, I was out of breath. My dress was a mess and my hair was sticking out in awkward places. The corset was very unpractical and the shoes were killing me.

I heard voices somewhere behind me, but they obviously hadn't noticed me yet. I hid in a nearby bush knowing it was my only chance at this moment.

I breathed heavily and my chest was aching. I looked down at Harry.

He looked, confused, interested, not an ounce scared. He was such a special baby.

As I finally let myself lean against a tree to catch my breath I felt a hand cover my mouth.

I was so tired I couldn't even scream but my hand whipped around to look at the intruder.

Just as I was about to stab them I stopped.

It was Sev.

Tears prickled my eyes and I felt myself feel happy again.

"Sev? Oh Sev... I... Sev... " I was at loss of words, his eyes we're soft and caring and he just leaned in to hold me and Harry.

"Shh... Lily-flower it's okay, you are going to be okay. I'm going to take you back to the castle, and you are going to be just fine. You and Harry. "

His voice was so believable, and I had no doubt that he would do just that. But I also knew the attack was to get James and me.

No death eater would stop until they found us.

"No, listen Sev, no... You know why they came, they won't stop. Just, if I can save Harry... Than I will give myself over... " I choked back a sob, this wasn't the time for me to be a wimp.

"Lily-flower? What do you mean, you can't giver yourself over. And they'll take Harry too if they take you. You can't just... " he sounded panicked and I knew why.

This man had lost many people in his life, and I felt selfish that I was going to take away another.

"Take Harry Sev, give him to Dumbledore. Save him, and let them take me. " He was about to protest and I could see it. "No, listen here Severus. The dark lord wants James and I and he is going to keep on slaughtering and searching until he does so. I can save all those people and Harry if I do this. I can save you too Severus. "

He looked me in the eyes, he looked hurt and a bit mirthful.

"Fine Lily-flower, I understand , but I feel hurt. But than again I am a selfish man. "

I shook my hand.

"You are not, wanting something, wanting someone, is only human need, not selfishness. " I leaned forward. "And besides, if anyone is selfish it is I. " I kissed him lightly on the lips.

He chuckled. "Maybe , maybe not, or maybe we are both. " He than outstretched his arms, I lightly handed him Harry. He looked at him as if he were a rare piece that was about to break at any moment.

I smiled at his obvious care, Sev was anything but selfish.

Loud noises came around us, I knew they were nearing me for sure now. It was time to stop hiding. I rose from my place and as I was about march outside for them to catch me Sev gripped my arm lightly.

"I love you Lily-flower, even if we weren't allowed to be. " he said.

I smiled.

"I love you too Sev, I would love to say 'it was fun while it lasted', but sadly it never did. "

I didn't even look for his reaction as I walked out . I heard screams of joy, alarm and happiness, but sadly for me it was nothing but dread. The death eaters of course seemed more than happy to stun me.

I felt nothing.

* * *

 **So how does everyone like it? There is more to come believe me my friends :)**


	2. chapter 1

The sun outside was for the lack of words, bright.

I stepped back, blocking the attack of my opponent's sword. My expression was full of concentration and determination.

One step forward, swing, right leg swing left, and... Distracted opponent.

I took my chance and lowered my sword to have a better hit from under the opponents sword. As I did just that their sword flew out of their hand and I tripped them, giving myself the perfect aim for the neck as they fell.

While they were sprawled on the floor I pointed my sword to their neck.  
I've won, victory is mine.

"Wooohooo! Harry! Harry!" I rolled my eyes, the twins were so annoying sometimes.

"Well you've got to admit it'd be boring without them mate." Ron obviously noticed my annoyance and tried comforting me. I agreed but why couldn't they leave my victory to look epic? They made it sound as if I were an attraction.

"Yeah, whatever, I won though. " I said smirking as I outstretched my hand to Ron. He had been my opponent because he had wanted to practice. I had been a bit doubtful at first seeing as he never handled a sword before, but Ron seemed to be getting on pretty well.

"No need to rub it in Harry, we can't all be princes of mighty Gryffindor."  
He took my hand and I pulled him up quickly, I felt a stab of pain in my hand and flinched. Ron quickly noticed.

"Aye mate, you okay? Your hand's been weird for a week now. Did you injure yourself, you know what Hermione says-" He quickly started but I cut him off immediately.

"Yeah, yeah, be careful and all that. But I'm 11 now Ron, I'm of age to start preparations for the ruling. I can take an injury. " I defended myself swiftly, swaying my good hand around to, in a way, emphasize my point.

Ron's eyes softened , maybe in a caring friendly way, but all I saw was pity. Everyone knew the story of the big battle, my parents' death and the sudden disappearance of he-who-must-not-be-named.

Everyone was always so sorry for me, they kept telling me what great people my parents were, how they achieved so much. They all expected me to be strong, I had since I could stand tried achieving this goal. The pressure I felt was heavy and I often found myself emotionally unstable.

This to me if left that way, would've been fine. I could always repress my emotions, but these _powers_ kept getting in the way.

I noticed early on what happened around me when I got really angry, the vase would break or the paintings would fall. I didn't think much about it, until the Drusleys noticed.

Now, I has always had an enormous distaste for them, but after they found out, about the so called powers, I hated them and myself.

They were convinced I was the devil, beat me in places no one would notice, still haven't, and spouted words that no child should hear.

I soon realised I was a monster, what 7 year old could make his book fly because he was too lazy to lift it?

Soon by the time I was 10 no one noticed a single one of my injuries. Since I had been practicing swordsmanship since I was 7 a few of my major scars were passed of as 'training accidents'.

I had started to hate myself fully, a monster, was truly what I was.  
So much hate was inside my small 11 year old body I wasn't sure how I hadn't blown up something. Except Petunia's wardrobe that is.

As I walked towards my friends I felt myself smile. My friends were something I honestly cherished. But I felt guilty, they did not know what a hideous monster they had as a friend.

But, I told myself, it was better if they didn't. Because if they did, they wouldn't be my friends.

"Harry! "

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard someone yell my name.  
Looking up I saw Hermione.

"What? " I asked gingerly from my spot, plucking the grass from the ground.

"We were all wondering when exactly are you moving to the castle of Hogwarts. " She asked so intensely I wondered why her family moved from Ravenclaw. They were obviously clean-cut ravenclaws, their thirst for knowledge was strong.

"Tomorrow at noon, why?" I asked distractedly.

"Well, I don't know if I should be asking this but- oh, how do I say this..." Hermione was obviously agitated by something, Ginny seemed to be sharing her emotions, both looking nervous on their spots.

"Does anyone go with you, or are you leaving us here? " came a straightforward question from the twins. Both looking serious for the first time in their life.

I was shocked, I hadn't even thought about it. I had been too distracted with McGonnagals lectures on how to act in Hogwarts. I of course as the prince choose the servants that go with me.

Looking at them now I wonder how I could've forgotten.

"Fred! George! There is no reason to be so crude about it! Learn some respect! " Hermione seemed to had been lecturing the twins while I had been thinking.

"Well... " they all looked at me. "...all of you? " the statement came out as more of a question, but it still seemed to excite them all. Hermione seemed to be fantasizing, about books most probably. The twins were obviously plotting and I was already regretting inviting them, seeing as they'll wreck havoc all around me.

Ron looked at me and gave me that look that said he knew what I was thinking.

"Don't give me that look Ron, they'll still go. " I defended myself.

"Just want you to remember it'd be boring without 'em mate. " Ron answered humorously and patted my back. I smiled lightly, I just simply couldn't wait to get away from the Drusleys.

Hogwarts was the city right in the middle of the kingdom of um, well Hogwarts. Our ancestors had creative minds, huh.

The point being is that every future king of the regions once 11 is to go to the city and prepare himself for his ruling. It will be my turn once McGonnagal's reign is over.

I hoped to be a good king, just and fair hopefully, and nice in general.  
I heard that the Slytherin prince is 11 too, so we'll be in the same classes.

Knowing the rivalry history, we most probably won't get along. But I also knew that was bollocks and he could be my new friend.

My, prince? Maybe?

* * *

 **So idk how slow I am copy pasting these from wattpad but yea, not everything is written tho, just five chapters on wattpad I'll have to go back to writing later once I copy paste this**


	3. Chapter 2

_Five thousand_ _fifty-five_ _, five thousand_ _fifty-six_ _, five thousand_ _fifty-seven_ _..._

I have for the last three hours, boring three hours, been counting the clouds. Let me tell you.  
Most. Boring. Thing. Ever.

It wasn't my fault it was so boring! I had been put in the carriage with fucking Daphne Greengrass! I knew my parents wanted to have an arranged marriage with her, but even they knew she was a damn nuisance!

She kept trying to look older and put on tons of makeup which unattractively smeared itself in the corners of her face. She had even gotten through puberty sooner and her boobs had a loose cleavage that she decided to point in my fucking face.

Than let's not talk about her manners! She leaned in awkward positions in which she tried looking attractive and appealing , but only thing she managed to stir inside me was the urge to _peel_ her face off.

And then there's her voice, it sounds like a bloody dying raven if you ask me. It doesn't help that she talks _all the fucking time._

All in all I had put myself in the position where I had decided to count clouds. I would love to say more against such a practice, but it was better than associating myself with the likes of Daphne bloody Greengrass.

 _Five thousand_ _fifty-eight_ _, five thousand_ _fifty-nine_ _..._

Why couldn't I be seated with Pansy? She was a great friend! But of course she was seated with Theodore. They being engaged and all that jazz. Ugh, why?

I would've sat with Blaise like usual, he is my solution on avoiding Daphne, but since we're all moving his mother decided to be in his carriage. How fucking lovely.

Good thing is at least we'll be there in 15 minutes, and then I can go and set my new room, look around the castle and meet the other nobles and royals that are coming. And they are all for sure better than _Daphne_.

"ALL HALT! " I heard someone yell, and with so much joy I almost jumped out of the carriage.

We are _finally_ at Hogwarts!

Someone opened my carriage door and I had to restrict myself not to run out.

"Prince Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. " said an unenthusiastic voice, a.k.a. my cue to walk out.  
I did just that and I was greeted with the sight of a wonderful castle next to a lake, around it were many houses and shops but they weren't as impressive as the castle itself. Though I do admit the town itself was very joyous and bright.

Looking around I wondered why they didn't leave us off at the castle entrance, then I saw carriages for around 6 six people each waiting on the path. The muddy path led through the city to the entrance of Hogwarts walls.

I wondered if it was a tradition or something here, but it did get me excited. The castle looked so mysterious! Not gloomy and dodgy like the Slytherin castle. There was just something about it.

I started walking towards the carriages when I noticed that there was one seat left in the one where Pansy was sitting. She had a knowing grin, that girl _knew_ I wanted to sit away from Daphne. She had saved me a _seat,_ I could bloody kiss her right now!

Well, not actually, but give her something expensive, yes.

I walked over and sat in such relief that everyone seemed to notice. They all snickered and I frowned.

"Guys! She is the worst! The damn devil, I tell you!" I explain in defence. "You all would be dancing in joy if you had managed to get away from her! _Three hours!_ Do you understand people? _Three hours!_ "

I let my frustration show, which only made them laugh louder. I found myself almost grinning but I quickly stopped myself and glared at Grabbe and Goyle. Those simpletons deserved to be glared at.

Once the laughter stopped everyone returned to their animated chatting and I let my eyes roam around.

My eyes settled in shock on two black ugly winged horses walking in front of the normal looking ones.

Not only that but the ugly ones were free from the carriage and were just leading the way for the normal tied ones.

I knew the moment I settled my eyes on them that they were magical creatures and others couldn't see them.

Why were they there?

"The horses are so well trained no one even controls them! They say that they just tell them to go and the horses do it! " I overheard Pansy enthusiastically telling everyone, which I guessed involved me too.

 _Huh, more like led by ugly magical winged horses._

I mentally laughed and high-fived myself for my great joke. Kinda pathetic when you think about it.

Well everything except my looks was pathetic with me, but I didn't like to think about that.

It was really that I'm not allowed to be myself outside my friends group.  
It was all really my father's fault, always telling me how to act and what to do. Worst thing is I always listen, I roll over like an obedient dog and I do his binding.

I know the moment I have to talk to the elders I'll have to put up the act, but this time my father isn't here and I can be myself outside the courtroom all I want. Sassy, obnoxious, and witty. Of course sneaky and reasonable too.

This was the reason I was so excited!

Of course I couldn't really go around spraying magic and spells on everything, I'd be labeled as the devil. But everything else was a safe zone.

As the carriages finally started moving through the city I looked behind me and saw the carriages full of Gryffindors.  
In the front was obviously the prince, he had black hair and emerald green eyes. His hair wasn't neat as mine, and his face wasn't smooth and a bit girlish like mine, it was more stern.

He looked like a warrior at the age of 11, I wondered what he was like...

But what I wondered more was:

 _What's the deal with magical fucking winged horses!?_

* * *

 **More coming your way soon ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

The moment I had seen them I had been terrified.  
Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a bit but I was for sure scared.

I knew they were magical and I knew for sure no one else could see them. Logically this means I'm the freak, but the bigger question was : what were these winged horses doing here?

Judging by where they were standing, the winged were to lead the normal horses.

So that answered what they were doing, but why were they doing it and who put them there was something I, Harry, didn't have an answer to.

 _Great just great, just when I want to avoid magic it decides to go all_ _'surprise_ _in your face! '_ ugh

As I sat in the carriage, mildly terrified, I tried concentrating on something else. The castle looked beautiful, yes indeed.  
Was that a jewelry shop? Very interesting.

My stream of thoughts continued, every single distraction was listed as everyone got on the carriages. I was getting pretty good at distracting myself when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Harry mate, come on listen to Hermione. You know she'll get angry when she finds out you were ignoring her. " Ron whispered in his ear distractedly obviously trying to look like he was still listening to Hermione.

I was glad he notified me but I had a sneaky suspicion what she was going to say.

"Thanks" I whispered back quickly. He nodded at me and turned his head to Hermione. I did the same.

"So these horses are like really smart! So much they walk all the way to the castle without any help by anyone! Can you guys believe it? I will need to find out their training techniques. Yes, oh this is wonderful! " I felt like facepalming, this is what they were told? Well it was a good lie, but it got me wondering; who made up the lie?

Obviously they must know about the winged horses, _magical winged horses,_ and they must know that they had to cover it up. So that means they know about magic, and they most likely _have_ magic.

How had I not realised this before? This only meant more research around the castle.

I had never thought this new castle would be so interesting, so mysterious.

 _So scary._

* * *

 **Yea this one is a bit short but do not worry frens**


	5. Chapter 4

I was very glad that I had in fact managed to ignore Daphne for three full days. Turns out that settling all of my things was taking a while, not just mine though. All the newcomers! Which included the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and that of course includes Daphne!

Not only that but she was probably going to be over at the end of this week.

I kept chuckling happily as I gripped the book in hand, which was quite interesting for now. I had around 3 or 4 days just to myself and I sure was going to spend all that time enjoying it.

This meant reading of course (not to mention tons of secret magic practises) and sneaking around this mysterious castle. I still couldn't figure out what was going on with it. It certainly had some ties to magic, those strategically placed horses were a strong proof to that.

I rose from my elegant seat and took another book on herbs off an already dusty bookshelf. The truth was it was here when I arrived and seemed to be stuffed with books which varied with many themes. They went from herbs and healing, my expertise, to sword fighting skills, something I dreaded. All in all I requested another bookshelf to be built since I needed somewhere to put my numerous books.

I sat back with a pleased huff and crossed my legs elegantly, I leaned into the dark chair in pure bliss.

 _Ahh_ _, an afternoon with my favorite book, "Herbs of the century" How could it get any better than this?_

I heard strong knocking on my big wooden doors and rose my head in annoyance. I decided to answer just out of courtesy, there was no way I wanted to socialise now.

"Yes? " I inquired.  
A gruff, and really annoying, voice answered immediately. "Prince Draco, may I enter. " I thought about it for a moment and saw no harm in it.  
"Might as well, I can't hear you well through the door anyways. " I sighed and just hoped this man would be out of my hair soon.

As he entered I was repulsed by his un-kept hair and simply terrifying teeth which actually scared me more then those horses back there. I usually don't judge on looks but it looked like this man had never heard of personal hygiene. I was only 11 and I knew when to wash myself, good lord Merlin.

I gulped in hope to take down the unsettled feeling inside me, I smiled uncertainly not so sure how to react. But before I could say anything the man started speaking and I was more than fine with it. Well until I heard what he had to say at least.

"I am Sir. Marcus Flint of Slytherin and I am a guard of Hogwarts. We have been notified you are over with settling in and so you are to come to training now. " He said everything in a lazy monotone voice which just irritated my ears. "Sir. " Flinty added as an afterthought probably because he realised he mistreated royalty. What a peasant.

"Training? " I questioned confused. I never liked to train and that was one thing my father accepted about me. He just decided to have a studious and smart son in the end.  
" _Training? "_ I repeated again in bigger disbelief.

"Yes, Sir. " Flinty answered back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And I felt like shoving that _yes, Sir_ right in his mouth for him to choke on. What did he mean by bloody training? There was no way in hell!

"Sir, Prince Harry of Gryffindor started his training two days ago and many nobles and royals have already joined him. You are expected on the training fields so I would recommend for you to hurry sir. " Flint blabbed and exited without my consent and I gaped wildly at the doors.

Fuck.

I knew there was no way to get out of this! It would be public embarrassment to keep lots of nobles and royals waiting and then not show up. It would be pure mockery and I'd be pronounced a coward! Alright, I was definitely going.

Oh! But they probably expect me to have 4 years of experience! When I only have half a year and even that sucks! I have no time to think about this.

I quickly changed into clothes I deemed appropriate for training and found my sword somewhere behind a chair collecting dust. It's not like I used the bloody thing anyways!

I called for a servant to show me to the training grounds and I only hoped not to embarrass the Malfoy name in front of all Hogwarts.

* * *

Turns out these people, as suspected, had no idea I had not in fact had training for the last 4 years and I had no idea how to tell them. I couldn't just go and be 'yeah, actually I don't have sword training. Even though every other prince and noble does. Oopsie!'

That would be so embarrassing! Maybe I could fake being sick, or pretend to break something, how about saying that I got an urgent letter from my father! No...that wouldn't work. Why does life decide to be so difficult when everything was going so well. Perfect, actually!

"Listen here! I will not tolerate any sort of foolery or idiotism from you lads!" The strong commanding voice yelled around the field. A scary looking woman with sharp eyes walked around them and I wished to just blend in with the trees. This has got to be hell.

"I am madam Hooch and I will be your trainer. Remember I am also the top guard and there is no messing with me!"

If I had had any thoughts about trying to fool the trainer earlier they were certainly out of my head now. There was no way I could trick the top guard and even try to get away with it.

I hung my head in pure regret and dread.

"Why? " I whispered quietly until I realised that the boy next to me probably heard me. Well shit.

"Huh." The boy chuckled quiet enough for no one except us to hear. "I didn't expect royalty like you to regret training." He commented.

I shifted my eyebrows in confusion.  
" What's that supposed to mean? " I question him.

He gulped looking around to make sure Hooch doesn't catch him talking. Thankfully she was scolding a nervous looking Gryffindor boy at the front.

"Well it's just... All the royals usually flaunt their swordsmanship and well Slytherins are known to be arrogant... Not saying everyone is just you know, something everyone keeps saying..." The boy explained awkwardly as if he wasn't used to outside human communication. I just nodded my head honestly agreeing with him.

"Yeah, can I tell you something?" I ask fidgeting.

The boy smiled shyly and nodded. I just quickly whispered to him:

" I haven't had combat training since I was seven and a half, so I'll probably embarrass myself in front of all Hogwarts. " I wasn't quite sure why I was telling him but it's not like it's going to make a difference. I am going to expose my lack of training sooner then later seeing as everyone is training which includes me. So really have no reason to sorry he'll blab to others, because they'll find by themselves.

"Oh. " it was more of a conclusion sot of sound mixed with revelation. I sighed sadly just awaiting my doom.

"Prince Harry Potter! " I snapped my head to see who he was once Hooch called him. My eyes widened when I saw the boy next to me move. I hadn't realised it was him! I wasn't actually looking at his face properly, though I did remember seeing him on the ride to Hogwarts.

I watched as madam Hooch critiqued Harry about his posture or something, seeing as that was the only flaw in his swordsmanship she could find.

"Choose your partner Prince Harry and go to that side of the field." She said and impatiently raised her eyebrow. I looked over to the field to see already chosen warriors battling and practising. Ugh.

"The Slytherin blond in the back. " Harry's voice reached me and felt my jaw almost dropping. I knew someone would have to choose me or I them but was this guy trying to purposely expose me by himself? Well time to get this over with.

I walked over the muddy grass and along with Harry to the equally muddy patch in the corner of the field. I took I stance I thought looked fighty enough.

"Draco. " I said suddenly. Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion while resting his sword down a bit.

"What? "

I gulped the sudden anxiety down and looked at those piercing green eyes.

"My name is Draco. Not 'the Slytherin blond in the back' you know. " the sudden inner sass escaped and I almost felt my face going red in embarrassment.

Harry laughed a bit which made me feel better since at least I didn't offend him accidentally.

"Prince Draco, right? " He questioned and I nodded reassembling my fighting stance. Harry just grimaced.

"Your legs are too close together."

I stubbornly shook my head. I could stand right!

"No, I feel like I know how to stand."

Harry raised his eyebrow at me, I swore there was a challenging glint in his eyes. My stomach did a flop; I was wrong wasn't I?

"Well then Prince Draco, let's see how your mighty ass beats mine."

I gulped, why hadn't I just accepted his warning. I probably have too much pride, is that it? I had to at least try.

"Yeah, whatever..."

Harry wasted no time, he took a strike quickly at me and I tried defending myself. The muddy floor wasn't helping me as I took a step back. Everything was so slippery and yet Harry could stand perfectly. I noticed he was right when he said my legs were too close together. He had his legs set in perfect balance and I had no time to correct my stance as he took another swing of his sword.

I rose my shield in futile attempts to defend myself, my foot almost slipped as i took another step back. This time I tried giving my own attack. I raised the sword and just as I was about to hit him; Harry's own sword hit the underside of mine making me drop my sword. As I tried at least to pick it back up Harry pointed his sword at me making me freeze on spot.

I looked into his eyes to see playfulness and pride instead of arrogance and pretentiousness. He had such green eyes, more beautiful than the emeralds my mother owned.

"You raised your hand too much, it makes your chest more vulnerable and you easy to disarm." It was obvious Harry knew what he was talking about. He chuckled under his breath while he fixed his dirty gauntlet. "Literally in both ways."

I raised my eyebrow at his joke, he had an interesting sense of humor. I sighed and waited as he adjusted his gauntlet. He seemed to be having trouble with his other hand, he would flinch and glare at it. Had Harry injured his right hand and still won?

"Do you need any help with that?" I blurted the words out before I even knew it.

Harry looked at me skeptically, I just stood there awkwardly. Why did I have to open my big mouth?

Harry stared at his hand for a second, thinking over what he should do. I, in an attempt to not be awkward, scrubbed my foot on the ground not even feeling bad for the servant that would have to clean all the dirt off later.

"Yeah, sure."

I scrambled next to him quickly unsure what exactly what I was going to do, did I mention I haven't been sword fighting since the age of 7? I doubted that I actually knew how to fix a gauntlet.

Harry swayed his hand to me as stood there trying to figure out how to fix it, I took it with both of my hands and straddled it to hopefully adjust the gauntlet correctly. My eyes were fixed on it completely, I could hear swords bashing against each other somewhere behind Harry seeing as we were at the edge of the field.

"So tell me, how did you injure your hand? "

I wasn't sure why I was asking blunt and unplanned questions again but there was something about Harry intrigued me. I still didn't raise my head to him but I felt him squirm in surprise.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. "

I rolled my eyes at his words, they were complete bullshit. As I happily smirked, since I finally fixed the gauntlet, I looked at him. Looking in his eyes I deducted he was definitely speaking complete bull.

"You're lying. "

Harry looked away determined not to look at me, why was he so defensive about the injury? Weren't they supposed to represent your 'manliness' or some shit like that?

"You definitely just spat some definite bull crap Prince Harry. " I knew I usually had no filter on my mouth but I forgot that other royals found it revolting. I was a bit surprised when Harry just raised his eyebrow at me, and I back at him. At least we were finally face to face.

"How I got them is none of your business. " He simply said.

"Maybe not, but humans are naturally curious and are not known for following rules. "

Harry looked at me, interested, and I smirked.

"Not to mention humans are always looking at other people's privacy. "

He chuckled.

"What if you're not human? " He asked me, I looked at him surprised.

"What if we're all just monsters? Humans do seem to destroy everything. " This time he smirked, but there was something he wasn't saying. I thought about and truthfully he was right, but to be honest I was probably the monster. Magic surely wasn't humane.

"Well that doesn't change much, last time I checked monsters don't have a sense of privacy either. "

He chuckled again but this time he picked up his sword and started walking away. I was confused until I saw everyone leaving slowly, practice was over.

As conflicted as I was to what just happened there was one thing I was sure about. Prince Harry was a very interesting person and seeing him again would be a delight.

* * *

 **This is all I had to** **copy paste now I gotta get to writing so you'll see that once I plot the entire book (I'm stuck on chapter 22 idk what should happen there)**


	6. Chapter 5

The light outside my window was dim, nothing but the moon giving some light to the night. I laid in my bed in the Gryffindor quarters, I was waiting for the perfect moment to sneak out. I knew there were some guards outside my room, they were on duty around the corridors. I had been keeping track how long it takes them from one side of the corridors to the other and was awaiting the moment to leave this room.

I slowly sneaked towards my doors, standing close I leaned in and pressed my ear on it. As I did so I clearly heard the footsteps echo. Listening closely, I soon heard the guard on the end of the corridor. This as the time.

I opened the door slowly and walked out. My feet were practically silent with all the sneaking I had been doing ever since I was little. So, the next time the guard did his rounds he did not notice a thing, the prince was in his quarters, sleeping by his knowledge. I smiled and my, not actually that impressive, victory. Tonight, had to be fun.

I soon found myself entranced by the hallways graced with the moon's light, and once I neared the central garden the open hallways were even more beautiful. I tried staying in the shadows to the best of my ability since getting caught by guards did not seem like the best possibility. My late-night escapades had to stay a secret.

Even so, as I walked around the guards were hard to evade. I guess the guards closer to the king were better at their job, unlike mine. A thief or an assassin could have walked right behind them and they would think it was a slight breeze. It made me feel a little less safe, but luckily, I had a few hellish tricks up my sleeve if it comes to it.

I stumbled slightly in a hallway, my footsteps echoing loudly enough to notify the smarter guards. I was a bit farther from the central garden so I hoped they would not notice. Even so I noticed some of them looking around in alarm but relax once nothing else happened. I wanted to sigh but that would have been too loud in freakishly quiet corridors.

I continued walking slowly until I found myself near the old tower, it was the tallest and practically abandoned by this point. Guards warned us that it is not safe there since it is not cleaned or watched over but Harry had found out guards, maids, nobles, all use it as a shortcut most of the time. Especially the Slytherins and Ravenclaws on the bottom floors. The Gryffindor tower was across the old tower, or between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tower, so using the tower as a path was honestly useless for them.

So, when Harry decided to use the tower as a shortcut to get to the lower floors he did not expect to bump into anyone, guards should always be vigilant and use proper paths when on night duty. Harry's heart stopped thinking he was caught red handed. This was not his day.

"I can explain! " Shouted a boy's voice, not even close to puberty. Harry looked at the silhouette of a person and when a bit of Moon's rays shone onto the person's hair their identity was obvious. The blond, almost albino streaks of hair were clear indicators.

"Blondie? "I questioned. He looked me in the eye and probably noticed my green emerald eyes, I guess my identity was clear now too.

"Potter! " He looked at me in awe, then his face changed into one of insult. At least I guessed it did, I could barely see in the dark.

"It's Draco Malfoy, not 'blondie,' or other nicknames. " He told me angrily and I just chuckled, finding it…...cute? No that cannot be it, nope remove from memory.

"Who's there? " A demanding voice rang out, both of us looked at each other in fear and exited the tower as quickly as we could, we entered a Slytherin hallway and I just followed Malfoy who seemed to know where he was going. He suddenly opened the door in haste and I followed. He closed the door and slid down in relief.

I soon realised this was his room and then remembered the guards were going to search this hallway, our footsteps were not exactly quiet. I looked at him meaningfully while he gasped for breath.

"You do realise the guards will search this hallway, they might knock to question you. " I still whispered, you could never be too careful. His eyes lit up in alarm and he was up on his legs in a blink of an eye.

"Quick! " He said in a hurry and took my hand quickly. He led me to his closet and gestured for me to hide. I took the hint and hid quickly while he messed up his hair and threw of his shirt to look like he had been sleeping. He even messed up his bed a bit. So, when the guards knocked on his doors I panicked seeing he forgot to take his shoes off. I waved my hands frantically for him to take a hint. Just as I thought we were doomed he noticed and in panic took them off.

"Oh… " He yawned to get the extra effect in front of the guards. He slid the doors open slightly and the guards rudely pushed them completely open. Draco looked offended and tired, the guards a bit ashamed, well some of them.

"What's the meaning of this? "

The guard looked at Draco and looked around before speaking:  
"Have you heard any footsteps down the hall prince? "

Draco looked at them like they were idiots, and even though I could not see the main guards face anymore through the crack in the door I could see Draco's.

"Do I look like someone who has been awake all this time to hear footsteps? " He yawned. "Goodbye gentlemen. "

I thought I heard the guard trying to argue but the sound of Draco determinately closing the door shut them up. I chuckled slightly in the closet.

"Get out of the closet Potter, they have left. " I resisted laughing loudly as I exited the closet.

"That was a good act Slythy. "

Draco looked at me annoyed and mumbled. "It's Draco Malfoy goddamnit. "

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"I know, but I really got to go now! " I told him quietly. He looked at me.

"Why were you in the corridors past curfew Potter? "

I stopped hesitantly and dried thinking of an excuse, since he could not know about my secret. No, he absolutely cannot. He would hate me, he would call me a devil, an abomination! So, I just smirked and looked away.

"Same question goes for you. "

As I walked out I did not see his surprised face, but neither had he seen mine.

Even though this sneak out had not been successful in the search area I had found something more interesting.

Draco Malfoy.

 **Soooo this is the new chap? How does everyone like it? Is it too boring, too long, too short? Please leave a review :)**

 **New chap coming soon, have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 6

_„Same question goes for you. „_

That was what Harry said last night without answering my question skilfully. I barely fell asleep that night because I kept rethinking why the prince of Gryffindor would sneak so interested around the castle. I knew my reason, the mysterious magical horses, I wanted to see if the castle had more answers.

Of course, going to the king privately had occurred to me, even to Sir Snape, or how he liked to be called "Professor Snape". Those thoughts almost at once flew out of my head. There were just too many risks and even as a stupid 11-year-old I knew not to risk it. So, I just decided to figure everything out by myself.

This was turning out to be harder though. If Harry continued sneaking around he would start seeing something was weird with me. Searching for magical things is not subtle at all if you are with someone constantly.

Which brings me back to my original thought of, why was he there? Was he just being a Gryffindor like my father said they all were? Breaking the rules, fooling around, finding trouble. Was this who Harry was? He seemed nicer than that. At least, I think he is.

I sigh as I turn over in my bed, the ceiling a boring stone-cold colour. I was thankful that the classes were in the evening rather than morning.

"Prince Malfoy I have a message for you. "It was a slightly pleasant voice, it had to be a guard. Maybe he was new because I had not heard any Slytherin guards with that voice. "May I enter? " The voice called out and I remembered to answer.

I got out of my bed quickly and put on a shirt, looking in the mirror my hair was not half bad.

"You may enter. "

As the doors opened I was very surprised to see a Gryffindor guard who could take me down with those obvious stone hard muscles. I blushed realising a Gryffindor was seeing me in my sloppy image, even though I looked half bad.

I saw the guard skilfully swallow down a laugh and cough to give me a message.

"Prince Potter of Gryffindor is inviting you to sword practice sire. Do you wish to attend? "

I looked at him slightly surprised. Well this was the perfect opportunity to find out why he was there.

"Tell Potter I accept, tell him to be on the training field in an hour. " I tried giving off the best commanding voice as to not ruin my image even further with a Gryffindor. Luckily for me the Gryffindor nodded affirmatively and slightly bowed.

"Your message shall be sent accordingly Prince Draco. " He said.

I wasn't sure if the Gryffindor guard was always this polite and accurate or if he was just doing it to not be embarrassed in front of a Slytherin prince. Either way it didn't quite matter to me, why should I care for lowly Gryffindor guards?

"Yes, of course. You may leave Sir. …? What is your name again? " I almost slapped myself for forgetting to ask the guards name, who knew maybe he was also a knight, not just a guard. Which meant there was probability he was a nobleman. If father could see me now, I would be dead already.

"Oliver Wood sire, knight of the noble house Wood in the northern mountains of Gryffindor. "

Fuck, he was a knight after all, oh why did knights not wear their noble signs when on guard duty? I quickly just brushed those thoughts out of my head. Next time I was going to be more careful, and this time I will just brush it off.

"You may leave now Sir. Wood, you may go back to your duties now. "

"Of course, sire, but I do not have duties right now, I am just delivering message for prince harry as a favour. " He bowed. "Goodbye sire. "

I was left staring at the closed door, Harry had private knights? To be even I should also invest in some. Though as I thought about it more the idea of having someone like Flint walking around with me immediately made me give up on the idea.

I got up from my bed and looked through the windows of my room. Outside the sun was shining but all I hoped was to pull out some answers from Harry Potter.

The hallways were full of activity, many servants, guards, knights, nobleman and merchants making their ways around the castle corridors in a hurry. It was obvious the servants were on morning duties, whilst the nobleman were there to either go for a walk of show off their riches.

As I neared the ends of the corridors more merchants were making deals with the guards on where to sell their goods. Guards and knights varied the most in duties. Some were following their masters; the knights were mostly talking about all sorts of duels. Guards would join in or do their rounds around the castle.

The entire atmosphere made me want to smile, it was a good feeling. The castle was active and full of people, it was so different from the Slytherin castle. Back home everything was crowded but gloomy, people would shout and argue while smugglers would secretly walk around. Once they were caught red handed they would run and the entire commotion would disturb everyone, especially the guards.

This was a refreshing change, though it did not make me forget about my training with Potter. Even as I neared the field anxiousness filled my stomach and didn't stop.

Once I finally saw Potter on the field, sitting down and calmly playing with his sword, I blushed and realised how much I could embarrass myself. I started running towards him, that way I would have a rational explanation as to why my face was flushed.

"Hello" I said, out of breath.

He looked up at me and his emerald green eyes made me want to flush even more. Even his raven black hair was looking great at the state of complete mess. I wondered how he pulled off the bird nest hair but he did. My hair unlike his was completely tamed and sleeked back.

Harry's expression was slight surprise while he looked at me, then he suddenly looked away and got up. He was standing in front of me in a second.

"You ran? "His inquired. I nodded.

"Uh, yes, you see I wanted to warm up before practice. " My excuse was legit enough but he still looked at me with a raised eyebrow before getting in position.

"Well let's practice then. " Harry proclaimed and lunged an attack. Needless to say, I wasn't prepared. I was on the floor in matter of seconds with Harry's sword to my throat. This was going great, wasn't it?

"Not fair! I was not prepared! " I argued loudly while still laying on the floor. Harry's usually serious battle face cracked and he chuckled.

"Well Draco, on a battle field an enemy won't warn you when they're about to strike. " His explanation was satisfactory enough for normal people.

"This isn't a bloody battlefield…" I whispered quietly as I took Harry's hand to get up. I noticed him cringing slightly again. Was that hand still injured? "And this is practice Potter, and doubt you're my enemy. "

He looked at me interested, was it something I said?

"Many people say Gryffindors and Slytherins are enemies, do you not think so? "

Harry's question caught me off guard, no one had ever asked me that. Everyone always just assumed I didn't like Gryffindors, no one ever just asked me. Especially a Gryffindor.

"Well I never thought about it much, but I don't think so, no…" I looked at Harry as he looked the ground thinking himself. I took my opportunity and went for a strike like harry said, without the enemy expecting it.

Just as I thought I would finally win and nock Harry down my sword clashed with his, I looked at him completely confused.

"How? "

Harry smiled.

"Well you're learning but you've got to remember I've been wielding a sword since age of 7, you started a week or two ago. " He pointed skilfully. I sighed in defeat before Harry knocked me down once again.

"You still obviously need more practice, you let your guard down even though you still hadn't lost. " As he said so his sword pointed itself to my throat, again. I rolled my eyes at Harrys speech. He pulled me back up and I stared at his hurt hand again.

"Is that thing still hurt? " I questioned. His answers was a slight nod and it made me wonder, how had he injured it?

"You know, for someone who keeps beating me up I find it hard to believe you got it during training. " I leaned on a nearby tree. "To what kind of shenanigans were you up to when you injured it? "

Harry seemed to be thinking if he should really answer it when he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I get all sorts of injuries, usually from training or riding in the forest. Stupid stuff I guess. "

"Things like sneaking in the castle at night?" My perfectly timed question made me want to high-five myself. Honestly how genius could I get?

Harry did not seem awed at my skills of course, he seemed a bit scared actually. How interesting. I wondered if I should teach him to keep up an emotionless mask. The guy kept slipping up all his emotions.

"I just wanted to explore, okay? " It was a lousy excuse and they both knew it. I didn't want to berate him more but that curiosity still resided in me.

I noticed how suddenly he went quiet and the atmosphere was gloomy, it reminded me of Slytherin. I didn't like it, it just made me think of shitty childhoods and my father's many angry fits.

"How about we go back to training, right Potter? "

I wasn't going to be too friendly with Harry, that was not what father wanted, yet that tiny smile Potter produced made me want to.

"Sure Snakey. "

Oh, how I wanted to punch that cheery face, damn you Harry Potter.

"Oi! " I yelled at him but he just laughed.

So I haven't written in a while and that's cause mom forbid laptops and stuff and it's easy to sneak on the phone not the laptop so very sorry. (I mean she had the right to do so because we're obsessed with electronics.)

But yes I finished this chap and made it extra long! 1770 words, be proud frens.

Please leave a review with your opinion for now, or something you think I should add?

Have a great day!

Ciao!


	8. Chapter 7

The windows of the library had tons of light coming through them, each wide and letting the sun through with all might. It was easy for me to study and I had no need for candles. Yet I was distracted. I ruffled through my many papers full of lessons. Some Snape's, Quirrell's, McGonagall's etc. I did not know which one was more boring and which one more terrifying.

Even as I looked through my extra notes, which Hermione unhappily provided, I had trouble understanding anything. I wasn't sure if Snape made up formulas for remedies and cures, if McGonagall wanted to explain war tactics in the most complicated way possible. Or was Quirrell's stuttering mixing up with nonsense. What about Sprout and her love for plants.

Nothing I read made sense.

I sighed in defeat, silently accepting I was only good at sword fighting and …magic. Why did I even have to attend these classes anyways? I was better off on a battlefield… though first I will have to at least figure out McGonagall's crazy war tactics and formulas.

I looked up from the dusty book on an old wooden table. The library extended itself far away from my eyesight. Books littered themselves in all corners of the library. I could see the grumpy librarian stalking everyone expertly whilst also writing down something in a record book.

I had to admit her presence was scary and intimidating. I did not dare hold books too close to the edge of the table so she wouldn't glare at me for endangering them.

I sighed and while my gaze lingered around the library as slowly as it could it spotted a very well tamed mop of blonde hair. Something inside me immediately cheered up and a smile creeped itself on my face.

I stood up and gathered my book and lesson papers in haste. I managed not drop anything and only got one glare. As I approached Draco he didn't notice me walking towards him, I smirked at his obliviousness. As I walked to him behind his back I berated if I should scare him, of course I quickly gave up on that since I didn't want Madam Pince to scold us.

Instead I quickly sat on the seat right next to him. He still got a bit spooked and looked at me surprised before he recognised me and awkwardly smiled and turned back to his book. I thought of things I could say, I had decided to befriend Draco Malfoy, but such a feat was rather hard. I had already given him 2 sword practices and we had hanged out for about 10 times already. 1 of which was the sneaking out incident and the other the first time they met. Otherwise the other 8 times was them willingly talking to each other.

Yet, it was hard for me to start conversations with Draco Malfoy. It was mostly him making a remark and me following the stream of the conversation.

Draco was confident, yet complicated, he mostly had an emotionless mask around most situations. I wasn't sure if he realised but when they started talking or training the mask would slip right off. Then he became Draco, the witty and shy but obnoxious boy. It was funny hanging out with that Draco.

"What are you reading. " I asked all off a sudden completely out of nowhere.

Draco looked up at me.

" _Remedies through centuries and minds_. " He said sceptically, as if I didn't know what it even was. I mean, he was right, I had never heard of the book in my life but I had a pretty clear idea what it was about.

"Sounds interesting…. " I dragged on the last word, it was quite obvious I was oblivious.

"You've never heard of this book before have you? " He questioned me and I shrugged.

"Not at all. " I sighed and turned back to my notes, I was failing at talking right now.

From the corner of my eye I saw Draco go back to his work, thinking I was actually studying. In reality, I was thinking of something we both could go do and that would be fun for the both of us. Something that builds friendships. My mind immediately thought in a Gryffindor way, with Slytherin slyness. I had the perfect idea!

"We should sneak out again. " I whispered in Draco's ear and he squealed slightly. I giggled whilst Draco earned a glare from Madam Pince. He looked at me shocked.

"Wh-What? " He hissed at me, very Slytherin like. He seemed paranoid, as if someone was going to overhear my sneaky plan.

"We should sneak out again. " I repeated this time slower as if I was explaining something to a child. Draco seemed offended by that slightly.

"Are you crazy? "

I shrugged.

"Maybe. "

I smiled at him with a knowing smile, he had to fall for my proposition. I mean, the guy was crazy enough to go out by himself so why not just go with me, right? I was right of course, because even before he answered I saw the look of defeat he had during training. He was giving in!

"Fine Potter, but you better not have anything else up your sleeve. "

I chuckled evilly and Draco's eyebrow immediately went up.

"You don't plan anything else, …right? " He asked concerningly. I just looked at him suggestively.

"Potter? "

I stopped my act lightly punched his shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry princey, I was just kidding with you. "

This statement obviously relaxed Draco, because he sighed on relief before realising what I called him and looking up offended once again.

"I hate you so much Potter, do you know that? It's Draco Malfoy, not whatever nickname you come up with…" He dragged off the last sentence, I ignored him slightly. I was mostly concentrating on the fact I had managed to make the fearsome prince of Slytherin sneak with me in the darkness of the Hogwarts castle.

Tonight, was going to be fun.

"Also meet me close to the central yard, tonight a bit after the nightly guard duties start. " I whispered to him quietly.

He nodded, he looked defeated but I knew, he was going to have fun. At least I hoped he would. With that I got up and took all my papers. Draco looked at me surprised.

"You've finished already? "

I negatively shook my head.

"No, I just can't bother to finish it, see you soon princey. " For a moment, I thought I would hear Draco argue about the nickname before he just sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Yea, whatever. "

I walked away barely managing to not get too impatient, I really could not wait for tonight.

So I wrote this a week ago but forgot to upload it oopsie...? But at least here ya go! I'm trying not to be too lazy and stuff so yay

Have a great day, please leave a review with your opinion?


End file.
